Dream
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto bercita-cita menjadi Pelatih Pokemon yang terkenal. Dia pun melakukan perjalanan jauh untuk mewujudkan semua itu. Bersama Pikachu, Pokemon pertamanya, dia harus menempuh semua hambatan yang menghalangi jalannya. Di samping itu, ada kelompok penjahat yang akan selalu mengganggunya di manapun dia berada. Akankah dia bisa mewujudkan cita-citanya itu?
1. Ternyata mimpi

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pokemon milik Satoshi Tajiri**

 **DREAM**

 **By Hikasya**

 **Genre: adventure/friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Ternyata mimpi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

Hitam. Kosong. Tidak ada cahaya ataupun sinar matahari. Tidak ada batas ataupun tepinya. Tidak diketahui berapa panjang dan lebarnya. Juga tidak ada ujungnya.

Tempat apa ini? Mengapa aku bisa ada di sini? Siapa yang membawaku ke sini?

Hei, jawab aku! Apa ada orang di sini?

Aku menunggu jawaban itu dengan sabar.

Satu detik. Satu menit. Satu jam.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aneh. Apakah aku bermimpi atau tidak sekarang?

Hei, apa yang terjadi sehingga aku terperangkap dalam dunia kegelapan ini? Langkahku begitu ringan. Tidak terasa aku menapaki lantai. Seakan-akan aku terbang di dunia tanpa batas.

Apakah ini fatamorgana yang menjebakku saat aku berjalan di padang pasir? Atau mungkinkah aku masuk tanpa sadar ke dunia gaib?

Lupakan, mana mungkin aku masuk ke dunia gaib. Tidak ada unsur mistis yang beredar selama aku hidup.

Seingatku, aku baru saja tidur di kamarku sendiri. Aku menutup kedua mataku dan membungkus diriku dengan selimut hangatku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menunggu pagi karena ada sesuatu yang sangat besar sedang menungguku nanti.

Ya, aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang pelatih Pokemon yang terhebat di dunia. Aku ingin mengelilingi dunia dan bertarung di Gym Pokemon. Mengumpulkan banyak lencana agar aku bisa bertarung di Liga Besar Pokemon. Itulah syarat yang harus aku tempuh demi menjadi pelatih Pokemon yang sangat kuidamkan dari dulu.

Untuk itu, aku harus berjuang dari angka nol. Banyak rintangan yang harus aku tempuh demi meraihnya. Tentunya aku telah mendapatkan dukungan besar dari ibuku, membuat jiwaku menggebu-gebu besar, ingin segera melakukan perjalanan jauh dan mewujudkan semua ini. Tentu tidaklah mudah untuk mendapatkannya, namun yang penting, aku harus tetap maju dan pantang menyerah.

Jauh dari itu, otakku menjadi mampat ketika aku tiba di tempat seperti ini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Tidak ada sesuatu petunjuk sedikitpun yang mengarahkanku pada jalan keluarnya. Secepatnya aku keluar dari sini.

Itulah yang ingin kucari tahu jawabannya.

Tiba-tiba...

PAAATS!

Muncul cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mataku. Aku melindungi kedua mataku dengan tanganku. Sungguh mengejutkan.

"Cahaya apa itu?"

Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri dan memberanikan diriku untuk mendekati cahaya menyilaukan itu.

FYUUSH!

Cahaya putih itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dan menyisakan sesosok monster yang menyerupai naga. Tubuhnya berwarna jingga. Matanya berwarna biru kehijauan. Di ujung ekornya, terdapat kobaran api kecil. Dia adalah...

"CHARMANDER!" seruku dengan kedua mata yang bersinar terang.

Nama monster itu adalah Charmander. Pokemon sejenis naga. Berkekuatan elemen api. Salah satu Pokemon yang sangat kusukai.

Aku ingin mendapatkan Charmander sebagai Pokemon pertamaku. Pasti itu sangat hebat!

Aku ingin mendekatinya dan langsung menangkapnya. Charmander bersuara khas 'Charmander.'

PAAATS!

Tapi, tiba-tiba lagi, muncul cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan mataku, persis di samping Charmander tadi.

FYUUUSH!

Cahaya putih itu menghilang. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelasnya.

Rupanya seekor monster sejenis kura-kura. Bermata merah. Tubuhnya berwarna biru cerah. Cangkang tempurungnya berwarna coklat. Ekornya membulat seperti spiral. Berkekuatan elemen air. Namanya adalah...

"SQUIRTLE!" aku berseru lagi dengan wajah yang sangat berbinar-binar.

Kuakui, aku juga sangat menyukai Pokemon ini. Aku ingin menangkapnya untuk menjadi Pokemon-ku.

Perlahan-lahan, namun pasti, aku memajukan langkahku untuk mendekatinya. Kedua tanganku sudah gatal karena tidak sabar ingin menangkapnya.

Tapi, sekali lagi, tiba-tiba lagi...

PAAATS!

Muncul cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mataku. Aku kembali melindungi wajahku dengan tanganku dan bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi setelah cahaya putih itu menghilang.

FYUUUSH!

Bisa kulihat sekarang, seekor monster yang menyerupai seperti katak, berdiri di samping Squirtle. Tubuhnya berwarna hijau gelap. Kedua matanya berwarna merah. Di punggungnya, terdapat sebuah tumbuhan hijau yang menguncup seperti bawang merah. Namanya adalah...

"BULBASAUR!!" aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk berteriak keras. Sungguh, hatiku senang karena bisa bertemu langsung dengan Bulbasaur.

Kuakui juga, Bulbasaur adalah Pokemon ketiga yang kusukai dan aku berharap bisa mendapatkannya. Aku akan membawanya sebagai Pokemon-ku untuk berkelana.

Charmander, Squirtle, dan Bulbasaur. Tunggulah aku. Aku akan segera menangkap kalian bertiga.

Tangan kananku terbuka lebar dan mendadak aku mendapatkan sebuah bola berwarna merah putih, "Poke-Ball" atau "Pokemon Ball."

Poke-Ball kugenggam dengan erat. Mengambil posisi untuk bersiap-siap. Kupasang muka yang sangat serius. Kedua mataku menajam dan segera berteriak keras.

"POKE-BALL! TANGKAP!!"

WHUUUSH!

Aku melempar Poke-ball sekuat tenaga dengan pose khasku. Aku berharap Poke-ball itu menangkap salah satu ketiga Pokemon yang ada di hadapanku ini. Tidak meleset. Mengenai sasaran yang kuincar.

Poke-ball berputar-putar dan meluncur secepat kilat. Sedikit lagi akan mengenai salah satu dari ketiga Pokemon itu. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku saking tegangnya dan...

BWOOOSH!!

Semburan api besar dari Charmander, mengagetkanku. Api besar itu meluncur ganas ke arahku. Mencapaiku sedikit lagi. Aku pun menjadi panik dan berteriak keras sangat menggelegar. Mengguncang alam berantah itu.

"WU... WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUAAAK!

Terjadilah gempa bumi yang dahsyat, menghantam sebuah kamar bernuansa kuning dan jingga. Seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Punggungnya menghantam lantai dengan keras. Sehingga membuatnya mengeluh kesakitan dan terbangun mendadak dari tidurnya.

"Aduuuh... Sakit...," katanya sambil memegangi punggungnya yang terasa mau patah.

Dia menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan. Tampangnya menjadi kusut. Kasihan sekali melihatnya.

Lantas dia membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar untuk bisa menyatu dengan alam sekitar. Berkoneksi agar otaknya bisa sadar sekarang juga.

"Ah...," dia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh."Ternyata aku ada di kamarku. Berarti tadi aku bermimpi..."

Dia memutuskan bangkit dari acara terkaparnya dan memilih duduk bersila sebentar di lantai. Mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang jabriknya seperti orang gila begitu. Bertampang kusut sekali.

Sejenak dia menghentikan tingkahnya itu. Berpikir sesuatu dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tiada yang tahu. Mungkin saja hal ini menyangkut tentang ketiga Pokemon yang muncul di mimpinya itu.

Pada awal ingin menjadi pelatih Pokemon, kamu harus mendapatkan satu Pokemon dari seorang ilmuwan yang ahli dalam masalah yang berhubungan dengan Pokemon. Lalu kamu akan membawa Pokemon itu bersamamu dan menjadi partner-mu untuk mendapatkan Pokemon yang lain. Diperlukan kerja sama dan kepercayaan di antara pelatih dan Pokemon sehingga menjadikan mereka sebagai pasangan yang andal dalam memenangkan sebuah pertarungan. Jadi, Pokemon yang dilatih akan patuh padamu dan menuruti semua apa yang kamu perintahkan. Dia akan menjadi percaya diri dan akan berjuang untuk mengalahkan lawannya atas semangat dukungan darimu.

Kira-kira prinsipnya begitu, yang diingat oleh laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto ini. Anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Namikaze, yang ingin memulai perjalanan untuk menjadi pelatih Pokemon di umur 15 tahun ini. Dia sudah mendapatkan izin resminya dari ibunya.

Sambil mengukir senyum di wajahnya yang mendadak cerah, Naruto mengepalkan dua tinjunya di depan tubuhnya. Kedua mata birunya bersinar terang benderang.

"Ya, mulai hari ini, aku akan berjuang demi menjadi pelatih Pokemon yang terhebat di dunia. Hari ini juga, aku harus mendapatkan Pokemon pertamaku."

Begitulah, yang dikatakannya. Dia benar-benar sudah dilanda semangat api yang berkobar.

Terdengarlah suara keras yang memanggilnya.

"NARUTO!! CEPAT BANGUN!! INI SUDAH JAM 9, TAHU!!"

Mendengar itu, Naruto menjadi bengong dan segera melihat ke arah jam weker yang terletak di atas meja.

"Eh? Jam sembilan lewat...," mendadak dia membelalakkan kedua matanya dan berteriak keras sehingga mengguncang tempat itu."WUAAAAAAAAH!! AKU TERLAMBAAAAAAT!!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:**

 **Saya pikir ingin hiatus. Tapi, entah kenapa saya pengen balik lagi menulis sehingga membuat cerita baru di fandom ini. Padahal pengen ubah gaya bahasa penulisan. Tapi, malah jadi kayak dulu.**

 **Ya, sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ini cerita yang sudah saya rencanakan sejak dulu. Jadi, harap maklum kalau jelek.**

 **Untuk selanjutnya, bersiaplah menunggu cerita terbaru dari saya. Juga kelanjutan cerita yang lain. Saya nggak janji bisa update cerita kilat.**

 **Saya, Hikasya, undur diri dulu.**

 **Bye.**

 **Selasa, 9 Mei 2017**


	2. Pergi berpetualangan

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pokemon: Satoshi Tajiri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DREAM**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Pergi berpetualangan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Tampak Naruto yang berlari-lari secepat kilat bagaikan dikejar setan, saat menyusuri jalanan perumahan yang sepi. Penampilannya sangat berantakan. Ditambah dia belum mandi, apalagi menggosok giginya, hanya sempat sarapan pagi dan langsung tancap gas menuju ke tempat tujuannya yaitu rumah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya, adalah seorang ilmuwan yang ahli dalam dunia Pokemon, mengedarkan sebuah pengumuman penting yang tersebar di perumahan _**"Future Konoha"**_ itu, bahwa dia akan memberikan sejumlah Pokemon gratis pada orang-orang yang akan menjadi pelatih Pokemon untuk pertama kalinya. Stock Pokemon-nya terbatas, jenis Pokemon yang akan dikasih secara gratis itu adalah Bulbasaur, Squirtle, dan Charmander. Karena biasanya, ketiga Pokemon itu dijadikan sebagai Pokemon pertama untuk Pelatih Pokemon pemula jika ingin melakukan perjalanan jauh.

Berhubung ketiga Pokemon itu adalah Pokemon-Pokemon yang sangat disukai Naruto, maka membuat Naruto menggebu-gebu ingin cepat sampai ke rumah Jiraiya agar bisa mendapatkan salah satu dari ketiga Pokemon itu. Jangan sampai kehabisan sebelum diambil orang lain.

Karena terlambat bangun, Naruto jadi terburu-buru pergi begini. Dia telat dari jadwal yang ditentukan, karena jadwal pembagian Pokemon gratis ini dimulai dari jam 6 pagi. Pastinya akan banyak orang yang mengantri dan berebutan demi mendapatkan Pokemon-Pokemon gratis itu.

Untuk itu, Naruto berharap stock ketiga Pokemon andalannya masih ada sebelum dia sampai di rumah Jiraiya. Semoga saja.

Tak lama kemudian, dia tiba juga di rumah Jiraiya. Di sana, di depan rumah Jiraiya, dia melihat beberapa orang baru saja keluar dari rumah Jiraiya, sambil membawa satu Poke-Ball. Di setiap wajah masing-masing, tercermin rasa senang karena sudah mendapatkan satu Pokemon yang diinginkan.

Naruto terpaku sebentar dan mendengar percakapan orang-orang itu, seraya menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali saking capeknya berlari.

"Wah, aku beruntung mendapatkan Charmander lho!"

"Kalau aku, Bulbasaur."

"Aku malah mendapatkan Squirtle."

"Untung sekali kita cepat datang."

"Iya. Stock ketiga Pokemon itu sudah habis. Kasihan sekali kalau yang datangnya terlambat ya."

"Iya ya. Kasihan sekali."

Begitulah percakapan orang-orang itu sehingga membuat Naruto merasa tersinggung karena ia sendiri yang memang datangnya terlambat. Lantas Naruto tersentak karena menyadari kalau stock ketiga Pokemon itu - Charmander, Squirtle, dan Bulbasaur - sudah habis. Mendorongnya untuk masuk ke rumah Jiraiya.

Antara Naruto dan Jiraiya, sudah saling mengenal. Karena Jiraiya itu adalah Kakeknya Naruto, ayah dari Namikaze Minato. Tentu saja Naruto berharap Jiraiya menyimpan satu stock Pokemon dari ketiga Pokemon itu untuknya. Naruto sudah mengingatkan itu pada Jiraiya sebelum hari "pembagian Pokemon gratis" ini tiba. Semoga saja, Jiraiya tidak melupakannya.

Langsung masuk ke pintu rumah Jiraiya yang terbuka lebar, Naruto bergegas berlari kecil menuju ruang kerja Jiraiya. Kemudian berseru keras.

"PROFESSOR JIRAIYA!"

Begitulah, Naruto memanggil Kakeknya.

Jiraiya, seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang diikat satu dan berpakaian ala ilmuwan, menyadari Naruto yang masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Dimana ruang kerja itu dipenuhi dengan perabotan-perabotan canggih dan berdesain futuristik, hasil rancangan Jiraiya sendiri. Dapat ditemukan juga, perabotan-perabotan model zaman sekarang, mengisi berbagai sudut ruangan itu. Juga tampak beberapa Poke-Ball yang tergeletak di lemari-lemari pajangan, berisikan berbagai jenis Pokemon di dalamnya.

Jiraiya yang sedang berdiri di belakang meja pengujian, menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah, ternyata kau, Naruto," kata Jiraiya santai.

"Apa Professor menyimpan satu stock Pokemon untukku?" tanya Naruto yang tidak sabar.

"Hmmm...," Jiraiya memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya untuk mengingatnya."Aku rasa stock punyamu, sudah kuberikan pada yang lainnya, barusan ini."

"A-Apa!?"

Naruto terkejut setengah mati mendengarnya. Wajahnya berubah total menjadi mengeras. Emosi marah perlahan-lahan naik sampai ke ubun-ubunnya.

"KENAPA PROFESSOR MALAH MEMBERIKANNYA PADA YANG LAIN!?" sambung Naruto yang meledak-ledak.

"Ya, karena gadis itu cantik sekali," Jiraiya memasang wajah genitnya."Apalagi tubuhnya yang seksi dan..."

Belum sempat Jiraiya meneruskan kata-katanya, Naruto memotongnya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU! POKOKNYA PROFESSOR MEMBERIKAN AKU SATU POKEMON SEKARANG JUGA! APA SAJA, AKAN AKU TERIMA DENGAN IKHLAS!"

"Ah, kau mau Pokemon apa saja?"

"IYA!"

"Aku rasa aku punya satu stock Pokemon yang cocok untukmu. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Jiraiya segera mengambil satu stock Pokemon yang berada di lemari pajangan. Naruto yang berusaha meredakan emosinya, memperhatikan Jiraiya dengan seksama. Lalu Jiraiya kembali ke tempatnya berdiri, tepatnya di samping Naruto.

Tangan kanan Jiraiya memegang sebuah Poke-Ball. Poke-Ball itu diletakkan di atas meja, kemudian Poke Ball itu bercahaya merah terang benderang disertai percikan-percikan listrik sehingga menyilaukan tempat itu.

PAAAAATS!

Saking silaunya, Naruto melindungi matanya dengan tangannya. Sebaliknya Jiraiya tampak terbiasa dengan silaunya cahaya merah itu.

Sedetik kemudian, cahaya merah itu menghilang. Memunculkan sosok Pokemon yang dipenuhi percikan-percikan listrik. Pokemon yang berwarna kuning. Bermata bulat hitam. Ada dua bulatan merah di dua pipinya. Bertelinga panjang. Berekor aneh membentuk zig-zag seperti petir. Menyerupai tikus. Dia adalah...

"Pikachu!" seru Naruto yang terpana.

"Ya. Inilah yang namanya Pikachu. Sejenis Pokemon tikus listrik. Dialah yang akan menjadi Pokemon pertamamu. Bagaimana?" Jiraiya manggut-manggut sambil bersidekap dada.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, memperhatikan Pikachu yang bersuara 'Pika Pikachu'. Pikachu memasang wajah yang sangat menggemaskan saat tersenyum.

Otomatis Naruto juga tersenyum melihat Pikachu. Naruto merasa gemas dan segera memeluk Pikachu.

GREP!

Pikachu dipeluk erat oleh Naruto. Naruto tertawa lebar sambil berkata.

"Aku akan mengambil Pikachu sebagai Pokemon pertamaku."

Pikachu mengeluarkan sudut perempatan di kepalanya. Percikan-percikan listrik sudah muncul di dua bulatan merah di dua pipinya. Tiba-tiba...

BZZZZZZT!

Pikachu menyengat Naruto dengan kekuatan listriknya sehingga membuat Naruto menjadi hitam gosong. Bahkan Jiraiya malah tertawa melihat Naruto yang mematung bersama Pikachu yang masih dipeluk Naruto.

"Hahaha... Pikachu itu tidak suka dipeluk oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Makanya dia menyengatmu."

"Ke-Kenapa Professor baru bilang sekarang!?"

"Hahaha... Maaf."

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga menyukai Pikachu. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik ya, Pikachu."

Naruto memegang dua sisi tubuh Pikachu. Ia tertawa senang dengan hati yang penuh semangat. Pikachu hanya menunjukkan wajah bengongnya, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri, dan bersuara dengan nada yang lucu.

"Pika...?"

Maka dimulailah langkah awal Naruto untuk menjadi Pelatih Pokemon. Bersama Pikachu, Pokemon pertamanya, ia siap pergi untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh demi meraih gelar "Pokemon Master."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu kemudian.

Tampak Naruto yang sedang memasukkan semua barang yang penting ke dalam tas ransel jingganya. Ia sudah berpakaian kasual yang sangat gagah berupa baju kaos berwarna putih yang dilapisi jaket berhoddie berwarna jingga dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Topi berwarna hitam jingga dengan lambang spiral menutupi rambut pirang jabriknya. Sarung tangan berwarna hitam membungkus kedua tangan. Sepatu sporty berwarna hitam juga membungkus kedua kakinya.

Begitulah kira-kira gambaran penampilan Naruto hari ini.

Persiapannya sudah komplit. Apalagi kamarnya yang semula berantakan, sudah ia rapikan. Ia berdiri di dekat tempat tidur, tas ranselnya tergeletak di atas tempat tidur, sejenak mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar itu.

Ingin melihat sekali lagi kamarnya ini, Naruto memuaskan hatinya agar merasa mantap saat meninggalkan kamarnya. Kamar dimana ia menghabiskan waktu sehariannya untuk bermain game dan mempelajari tentang berbagai hal tentang Pokemon. Kamar dimana ia tidur bersama ayahnya yang sudah tiada sekarang, sang ayah yang mengajarinya tentang seluk-beluk dunia Pokemon sehingga ia bercita-cita ingin menjadi "Pokemon Master" seperti ayahnya. Karena sang ayah, dia ingin mencapai cita-citanya itu, yang tak lama lagi akan dia raih.

Pandangan saffir biru itu tertuju pada frame foto yang terletak di atas meja, persisnya di samping tempat tidur. Frame foto dirinya yang berusia 7 tahun bersama ayah dan ibu dengan latar belakang sebuah taman. Ia mengambil frame foto itu dan meraba bagian kaca frame dimana sang ayah ada di dalam foto itu.

"Tousan...," kata Naruto lirih sambil menatap sedih foto itu."Aku akan pergi berpetualangan hari ini. Cita-citaku yang ingin menjadi Pokemon Master, akan kuwujudkan. Aku akan berusaha keras dan tidak akan menyerah untuk meraih cita-citaku. Itulah janjiku pada Tousan."

Ia tersenyum dan bersamaan terdengarlah ketukan pintu dari arah luar.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar juga suara sang ibu yang memanggil.

"Naruto... Apa kau sudah siap? Kaasan sudah siapkan sarapan nih. Ayo, sarapan dulu sebelum mau pergi!"

Naruto meletakkan frame foto itu kembali ke atas meja dan membalas panggilan ibunya.

"Iya, Kaasan."

Diambilnya tas ranselnya dan disandangnya di bahu kanannya. Melirik ke arah Pikachu yang sedang asyik bermain bola kasti sambil duduk di atas sofa.

"Pikachu... Ayo, kita sarapan dulu!"

Pikachu berhenti bermain bola, mengangguk dan berlari cepat untuk menghampiri Naruto.

HUP!

Sekali lompatan, Pikachu mendarat di pelukan Naruto. Pikachu tersenyum sambil berseru keras.

"Pika... Pikachu..."

Naruto juga tertawa mendengarnya.

"Iya. Pasti kau sudah lapar, kan?"

"Pikaaa..."

"Hehehe... Ya... Ya... Kita keluar sekarang."

Naruto beserta Pikachu yang digendongnya, keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan kesunyian yang abadi di kamar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HAP! HAP! HAP!

Pikachu tampak asyik memakan kue donat yang dibuat khusus oleh Kushina. Kue donat itu sangat banyak dan berukuran cukup besar, berada di dalam sebuah mangkuk yang juga besar. Pikachu duduk berhadapan dengan mangkuk kue donat itu, persisnya di atas meja.

Sudah beberapa donat yang Pikacu habiskan sehingga membuat Naruto dan Kushina tertarik untuk memperhatikannya. Padahal Naruto dan Kushina juga sedang makan bersama Pikachu, jadi tidak makan dan malah asyik memperhatikan Pikachu.

Kushina, wanita berambut merah panjang yang diikat ponytail dan bermata biru, tertawa geli melihat kegemasan Pikachu.

"Hahaha... Pikachu sangat lahap makannya hari ini," kata Kushina yang merasa senang.

"Iya. Tidak biasanya," sahut Naruto yang juga tertawa geli sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Kushina.

"Mungkin karena ia tahu akan pergi bersamamu, makanya ia makan sebanyak itu supaya mengenang masakan Kaasan yang enak ini. Benar, kan, Naruto?"

"Eh?"

"Kau juga lahap makannya sekarang. Buktinya kau menghabiskan lima mangkuk ramenmu. Hehehe..."

"Eh!?"

Naruto tercengang dan baru menyadari bahwa dia sudah menghabiskan lima mangkuk ramen. Lima mangkuk ramen itu bertumpuk di samping mangkuk ramen keenam yang kini dimakannya. Sehingga ia menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahaha... Benar juga."

"Makanya puas-puaskan makan sebelum pergi. Baru kau bisa berangkat bersama Pikachu dengan penuh semangat, kan? Tapi, ngomong-ngomong... Kenapa kau tidak memasukkan Pikachu ke dalam Poke-Ball?"

"Hmmm... Itu...," Naruto melirik si Pikachu yang masih saja asyik makan."Dia tidak mau masuk ke Poke-Ball. Biarpun aku paksa sekalipun, dia tetap tidak mau. Bahkan dia menyengatku berkali-kali saat aku mencoba memasukkannya ke Poke-Ball. Benar-benar Pokemon yang sangat merepotkan."

Merasa dirinya dibicarakan, Pikachu melihat ke arah Naruto. Naruto menatapnya tajam sekilas, lalu tersenyum.

"Tapi, dia lumayan jinak juga. Awalnya memang suka menyengat kalau aku tidak sengaja memegangnya, tapi lama-lama dia tidak menyengatku lagi dan sekarang dia mulai patuh padaku," tambah Naruto lagi.

"Oh... Baguslah, kalau dia sudah patuh padamu."

"Iya, Kaasan. Tapi, yang menyebalkannya, dia tidak mau masuk ke Poke-Ball itu. Padahal semua Pokemon yang sudah menjadi milik kita, harus masuk ke Poke-Ball, kan?"

"Tidak semua Pokemon betah tinggal di dalam Poke-Ball. Ada beberapa Pokemon yang ingin bebas dan tidak mau tinggal di dalam Poke-Ball. Kesannya mengurung mereka dan ruang gerak mereka menjadi terbatas. Contohnya bisa dilihat dari Raichu, Pokemon milik Tousan-mu itu. Kau masih ingat, kan?"

"Oh iya, aku ingat kok. Raichu juga tidak suka masuk ke Poke-Ball. Sama dengan Pikachu sekarang."

"Makanya jangan mengeluh lagi. Biarkan Pikachu bebas dan melakukan apa yang dia suka. Ada baiknya juga jika ia berada di luar, dia bisa menjadi teman perjalananmu dan kau tidak perlu repot lagi mengeluarkannya dari Poke-Ball. Begitu ada Pokemon yang ingin kau tangkap, dia bisa langsung menyerang Pokemon itu, kan? Itulah keuntungannya jika Pokemon itu dibiarkan bebas tanpa masuk ke Poke-Ball."

"Oh, begitu ya."

"Iya."

"Aku mengerti. Kaasan memang pintar sekali."

"Tentu saja. Begini-begini, Kaasan dulunya Pelatih Pokemon juga."

"Tapi, sekarang sudah menjadi mantan Pelatih Pokemon."

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Hahaha..."

"Iya. Hahaha..."

"Sudah. Ayo, habiskan sarapanmu!"

"Oh iya ya."

Naruto dan Kushina saling berbicara akrab sembari bersenda gurau bersama. Mereka menghabiskan momen terakhir ini untuk bisa melepaskan ketegangan sebelum kesedihan menghampiri. Mereka tertawa lepas dan tersenyum bersama Pikachu yang juga tersenyum. Lalu melanjutkan sarapan mereka yang tertunda.

Hingga tiba akhirnya saat-saat yang menyedihkan, Naruto dan Kushina saling berpelukan ketika berada di pintu pagar rumah yang terbuka lebar. Di samping Naruto, tampak Pikachu yang berdiri sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang menangis dalam pelukan Kushina.

"Kaasan... Jaga diri Kaasan selama aku pergi ya," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang lirih.

"Iya. Kau juga ya. Jaga juga Pikachu...," tukas Kushina yang juga menangis.

"Pikaaa... Chuuu...," Pikachu turut menangis karena melihat mereka yang menangis.

Ibu dan anak saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Naruto berjalan mundur sambil menggendong tas ranselnya di punggung. Pikachu sudah berdiri di belakang kepala Naruto, berpijak di atas tas ransel Naruto, dan memegang topi Naruto erat-erat supaya tidak jatuh. Naruto memegang dua tali tas ranselnya erat-erat, memandang Kushina dengan wajah yang sangat sedih. Masih menangis tapi sempat juga tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kaasan. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Iya. Sampai jumpa lagi. Kaasan akan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga akan merindukan Kaasan."

Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya. Pikachu juga melambaikan tangan kanannya. Dibalas Kushina yang juga melambaikan tangannya. Mereka bertiga turut menangis sambil tersenyum dalam suasana perpisahan yang semakin melankolis ini.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Naruto berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah tujuannya. Pikachu masih melambaikan tangan kanannya dan berseru pada Kushina.

"Pika... Pika... Chuuuu!"

Kushina tertawa mendengarkan suara Pikachu yang menggema keras di ujung sana. Mungkin Pikachu berkata, **'Kita akan bertemu lagi!'**

Naruto juga tertawa mendengarkan perkataan Pikachu. Ia tetap berjalan dengan santai. Tangisannya sudah berhenti. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

Sekali lagi, Naruto melihat ke arah belakang. Kushina masih saja melambaikan tangan dan berteriak keras.

"BERJUANGLAH, NARUTO, PIKACHU! DOA KAASAN AKAN SELALU MENYERTAI PERJALANAN KALIAN BERDUA!"

Naruto tertawa senang bersama Pikachu, saat mendengar teriakan sang ibu. Lantas Naruto membalas perkataan sang ibu dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"TERIMA KASIH, KAASAN!"

"IYA. KITA AKAN BERTEMU LAGI NANTI!"

"PASTI ITU!"

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. Kushina tersenyum sembari menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya karena ia sudah berhenti menangis.

Bersama sang mentari yang bersinar menyilaukan, Kushina menyaksikan kepergian Naruto beserta Pikachu sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Berharap Naruto baik-baik saja hingga kembali pulang ke sini.

'Selamat jalan, Naruto. Semoga cita-citamu itu tercapai. Ya, Tuhan, kabulkanlah doaku ini,' batin Kushina yang mengatupkan dua tangannya dan didekapkan di dadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tujuan perjalanan Naruto adalah ke Kota Suna, yang berjarak agak jauh dari Kota Konoha. Bersama Pikachu, ia terus berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan setapak yang berada di dalam hutan - jalan pintas agar cepat sampai ke kota Suna. Hutan yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha.

Sudah beberapa jam dia berjalan kaki. Sempat juga beristirahat untuk sekedar makan siang - kebetulan ia membawa bento yang dibuat khusus oleh ibunya. Pikachu juga makan bersamanya.

Usai itu, barulah ia beserta Pikachu, melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

Tanpa terasa, hari sudah sore. Naruto masih saja berjalan di jalan setapak yang diapit hutan hijau yang masih alami. Pikachu sedang asyik tertidur sambil bergantung di belakang kepala Naruto. Naruto berpikir akan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk bermalam.

Tiba-tiba...

SET!

Dari arah langit yang berwarna jingga kemerah-merahan itu, Naruto melihat sosok burung yang terbang melintas. Sosok burung yang berwarna keemasan, menyerupai burung Phoenix. Entah apa namanya. Namun, yang pasti Naruto terpesona akan keindahan burung itu.

"Cantiknya... Pokemon apa itu ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tanpa menyadari munculnya seseorang yang sedang bersepeda menuju ke arahnya.

Tapi, seseorang itu kelihatan panik saat mengendarai sepedanya. Pasalnya, sepedanya tidak bisa dihentikan karena terlampau berjalan sangat cepat. Apalagi ditambah rem sepedanya blong.

"WUAAAAAAH! A-AWAAAAAAS!" teriak seseorang itu yang menyadari Naruto yang berada dalam lintasan sepedanya.

Tiba-tiba...

DUAAAAAK!

Terjadilah tabrakan dahsyat yang tidak bisa dielakkan. Naruto diseruduk dengan sepeda yang dikendarai seseorang itu. Alhasil, membuat Naruto terlempar jauh ke depan sana, bersama Pikachu yang tersentak bangun karena terkejut.

"WUAAAAAAAH/PIKAAAAAA!" seru Naruto dan Pikachu bersamaan.

BRAAAAK! GEDUBRAAAAK!

Majikan dan Pokemonnya terhempas di ujung jalan setapak sana. Terkapar dalam keadaan tidak elit di tanah, dengan kedua mata yang membentuk seperti obat nyamuk. Sementara si pelaku yang menabrak, juga jatuh tersungkur bersama sepedanya yang hancur akibat menabrak pohon. Si pelaku juga terkapar dalam keadaan tidak elit di tanah, dengan kedua mata yang membentuk seperti obat nyamuk.

Hening.

Mereka bertiga sama-sama merasa pusing tujuh keliling. Memegangi kepala masing-masing.

"Aduuuh... Kepalaku rasanya berputar-putar," kata Naruto yang berusaha bangkit dari acara terkaparnya dan memilih duduk sebentar di tanah."Pikachu, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Pika... Pika... Chuuu...," Pikachu sudah duduk dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Syukurlah."

Naruto sedikit tersenyum lalu pandangannya tertancap pada sosok gadis yang terduduk di dekat pohon, tak jauh darinya. Di samping gadis itu, tampak sepeda yang sudah hancur lebur.

"Aduuuh... Sakitnya...," keluh gadis itu yang memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama penampilan gadis itu, gadis itu berambut coklat pendek dengan model bob. Bermata lavender gelap. Berpakaian kasual berupa baju kaos berwarna coklat berlengan pendek dan celana panjang selutut berwarna hitam bertali yang menggantung di dua bahunya. Sepatu kets berwarna coklat membungkus kedua kakinya. Tas berwarna coklat disandangnya di punggungnya.

Umurnya kira-kira 14 tahun.

Ia menyadari tatapan Naruto yang tertuju padanya. Ditambah Naruto datang mendekatinya. Sehingga ia merasa takut jika Naruto marah padanya karena ia tidak sengaja menabrak Naruto.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu.

"Eh?" gadis itu tercengang dan menyadari Naruto yang tersenyum padanya."Ah... A-Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah. Aku akan membantumu berdiri."

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan memegang tangan Naruto yang terulur di depan matanya. Naruto membantunya berdiri dan memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Sementara Pikachu sudah berdiri di samping Naruto, turut memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Ng... Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto lagi usai melepaskan tangannya dari tangan gadis itu.

"Namaku Hyuga Hanabi," jawab gadis itu dengan nada yang datar.

"Kalau aku, Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal ya."

Kembali Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Hanabi. Hanabi membalas uluran tangan kanannya itu.

"Salam kenal juga."

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kau ya menabrakku tadi?"

"Eh?" Hanabi secara refleks menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Naruto dan lantas membungkukkan badannya."Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Semua ini gara-gara rem sepedaku blong. Jadinya aku tidak bisa mengerem kecepatan sepedaku itu."

"Oh begitu ya?"

"Sekali lagi, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Tidak."

"Syukurlah."

Hanabi menegakkan badannya lagi. Ia bernapas lega karena Naruto tidak marah padanya. Naruto tersenyum lalu pandangannya tertuju pada sepeda Hanabi.

"Sepedamu rusak ya?"

Hanabi melihat ke arah yang dilihat Naruto. Kemudian menghelakan napas lesunya.

"Iya."

"Sayang sekali."

"Iya."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Mungkin aku akan memilih berjalan kaki saja. Soalnya aku mau pergi ke Kota Suna."

"Sama. Aku juga mau ke kota Suna."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh ikut denganmu?"

Hanabi memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang memelas. Berharap Naruto mengizinkannya ikut karena ia takut jika bermalam sendirian di tengah hutan seperti ini. Dikhawatirkan akan ada Pokemon-Pokemon liar dan jahat yang berkeliaran di hutan saat malam tiba.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Boleh."

"Serius?"

"Serius."

"Terima kasih... Eeer... Aku bisa memanggilmu apa ya?"

"Naruto saja."

"Oke, Naruto."

"Kalau kau, aku bisa memanggilmu apa?"

"Hanabi. Panggil aku Hanabi."

"Hanabi... Baiklah..."

"Pika... Pikachu..."

Pikachu menyela pembicaraan dua anak remaja itu. Sehingga Naruto menepuk jidatnya dan menunjuk Pikachu.

"Oh iya... Hampir lupa... Perkenalkan ini Pikachu. Beri salam pada Hanabi, Pikachu..."

Pikachu membungkukkan badannya dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan. Senyuman terpatri di wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Pika... Pika... Pikachu..."

Diterjemahkan, **'Hai, aku Phikacu.'**

Begitulah.

Hanabi tersenyum dan geram melihat Pikachu.

"Wah, Pikachu! Kau menggemaskan ya."

GREP!

Hanabi memeluk Pikachu dengan erat. Spontan, membuat Naruto merasa panik.

"JANGAN PELUK PIKACHU, HANA...!"

Belum sempat, Naruto selesai meneruskan perkataannya, Hanabi disengat oleh Pikachu.

BZZZZT!

Alhasil, Hanabi menjadi hitam gosong, lantas ambruk ke tanah lagi. Pikachu sudah terlepas darinya. Pikachu berdiri dan tersenyum senang karena sudah menyengat Hanabi sebagai salam perkenalan darinya.

Adegan ini sungguh membuat Naruto tercengang plus sweatdrop di kepalanya. Kemudian berteriak marah pada Pikachu.

"PIKACHU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HANABI!?"

"PIKA! PIKACHU!"

BZZZZZT!

Pada akhirnya, Naruto juga tumbang dan terkapar di tanah dengan tubuh yang hitam gosong karena disengat juga oleh Pikachu. Pikachu tersenyum senang sambil memeluk Naruto. Mendekatkan pipinya pada pipi Naruto.

Sengatan kejutan listrik tadi itu menandakan Pikachu yang sangat sayang pada Naruto. Ia berusaha menghentikan Naruto yang sedang marah padanya. Makanya ia menyengat Naruto dengan kekuatan listriknya yang bertegangan rendah.

Maka dua orang sudah terkapar pingsan bersama Pikachu di hutan itu. Tanpa menyadari jika ada sekelompok orang yang tengah mengikuti mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 2 UP!**

 **Beginilah hasil kelanjutan fic ini. Tidak sama dengan jalan cerita canonnya di anime Pokemon. Tapi, hanya sebagian saja, saya ambil sebagai referensi adegan selanjutnya.**

 **Saya hanya mengambil tokoh-tokoh karakter Pokemonnya saja di fic ini. Tanpa memasukkan tokoh-tokoh karakter manusia canon Pokemon ke fic ini. Hanya tokoh-tokoh karakter Naruto saja yang akan muncul di fic ini.**

 **Hmmm... Apakah Hanabi-nya ooc? Saya tidak tahu sih.**

 **Oke, sampai di sini saja dan sampai jumpa di chapter 3.**

 **Bye.**

 **Rabu, 26 Juli 2017**


	3. Menangkap dua Pokemon baru

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pokemon: Satoshi Tajiri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 27 Juli 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DREAM**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Menangkap dua Pokemon baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari sudah tiba.

Tampak bintang-bintang bermunculan dan tersebar di langit yang gelap gulita. Bulan tidak tampak bergabung bersama sang bintang. Angin malam yang sangat dingin, bertiup lembut, dan menusuk kulit hingga merinding disko. Semua jenis tanaman menari-nari karena ditiup angin malam tersebut.

Di dalam hutan hijau lebat yang gelap gulita itu, tampak cahaya terang benderang yang berasal dari bagian hutan yang lain. Cahaya terang benderang yang didapatkan dari api unggun. Di sekeliling api unggun itu, ada dua orang dan satu Pokemon yang sedang berkumpul, sembari berkemah di alam terbuka seperti ini.

Mereka adalah Naruto, Hanabi, dan Pikachu. Naruto dan Hanabi sedang mengobrol akrab, sedangkan Pikachu memilih mendengarkan mereka sekaligus sempat fokus untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Tampak sebuah panci berukuran kecil diletakkan di atas api unggun itu dengan cara digantung dengan kayu panjang yang ditopang di tengah dua kayu berbentuk huruf Y di dua sisi api unggun itu. Di dalam panci tersebut, terdapat sup sayur-sayuran yang dibuat sendiri oleh Hanabi.

Sambil menunggu sup sayur-sayuran itu matang, Naruto mengajak Hanabi berbicara tentang apa saja.

"Jadi, kau kabur dari rumahmu?" tanya Naruto yang terkejut setelah mendengar cerita Hanabi.

"Iya. Soalnya kakakku melarangku untuk pergi. Padahal akukan mau menjadi Pelatih Pokemon," jawab Hanabi yang menghelakan napas lesunya sembari duduk di rerumputan tak jauh dari Naruto.

"Oh, kau juga mau menjadi Pelatih Pokemon?"

"Iya."

"Kalau aku, ingin menjadi Pokemon Master dan ingin sekali bertarung di Liga Besar Pokemon."

"Begitu ya? Aku juga ingin bertarung di Liga Besar Pokemon. Makanya aku mau pergi untuk mendapatkan lencana di gym yang ada di kota-kota lain."

"Sama dong. Aku juga mau mendapatkan lencana. Syarat untuk bisa masuk ke Liga Besar Pokemon adalah mempunyai lencana itu, kan?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita sama-sama berjuang mulai dari sekarang ya!"

Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya di depan tubuhnya dengan penuh semangat. Hanabi hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Pika... Pikachu!"

Pikachu berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah semak-semak yang diselimuti kegelapan. Naruto dan Hanabi melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Pikachu.

"Ada apa, Pikachu?" Naruto merangkak di samping Pikachu.

"Pika! Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu berwajah serius dan menggerak-gerakkan kedua telinganya.

"Hm, apa yang ada di sana?" Hanabi sangat penasaran.

"Entahlah, Hanabi."

"Ja-Jangan-jangan... Pokemon liar dan jahat akan menyerang kita... Hutan inikan terkenal dengan Pokemon-Pokemon liar yang sangat ganas, kan?"

"Benar juga ya?"

Akibatnya, baik Naruto dan Hanabi sama-sama memasang ekspresi pucat. Pikachu menajamkan kedua matanya saat melihat semak-semak yang bergerak-gerak sendiri, lalu tiba-tiba...

SET!

Muncul seekor Pokemon yang menyerupai ulat hijau dari semak-semak itu. Berjalan dengan pelan di atas rerumputan.

GUBRAAAK!

Dua orang itu menjatuhkan diri ke tanah. Pikachu melihat ke arah mereka. Muncul tanda tanya besar yang hinggap di atas kepala Pikachu.

"Aaaaah... Ternyata bukan Pokemon liar yang ganas~," Hanabi menghelakan napas ketakutannya.

"Wah, Pokemonnya lucu! Hmmm... Tunggu dulu...," Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong jaket jingganya.

SREK!

Sesuatu yang dikeluarkan Naruto adalah sebuah benda canggih berbentuk seperti kalkulator, berwarna merah, dan berfungsi sebagai alat yang memuat informasi tentang Pokemon. Diketahui bernama _**"Pokemon Index"**_ atau disingkat menjadi _**"Poke-Dex."**_

Lalu Naruto mengarahkan Poke-Dex itu pada Pokemon ulat hijau itu. Maka terdengarlah suara pria seperti robot dari Poke-Dex itu.

 **["Caterpie, Pokemon ulat hijau...]**

Ternyata Pokemon ulat hijau itu bernama Caterpie.

Caterpie adalah Pokemon yang menyerupai ulat hijau. Ada tanda berbentuk cincin kuning di sisi tubuhnya, yang menyerupai mata kuningnya yang besar. Ciri yang paling menonjol adalah antena merah terang (osmeterium) di kepalanya, yang melepaskan bau busuk untuk mengusir predator. Struktur dan tanda berbentuk mata besar ini membantu menakut-nakuti predator. Kakinya dihiasi dengan cangkir hisap, memungkinkan Pokémon ini untuk membuat sebagian besar permukaan dengan sedikit usaha.

Caterpie akan menumpahkan kulitnya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya kepompong sendiri dengan sutra tebal. Hal ini juga bisa meludah sutra ini untuk menyerang musuh.

Pola makan utamanya adalah vegetasi, dan keinginannya yang rakus menyebabkannya makan daun lebih besar pada dirinya sendiri. Makanan kesukaannya adalah bunga Vermilion.

Caterpie biasanya dapat ditemukan di hutan seperti ini.

Maka membuat Naruto tertarik untuk menangkapnya setelah mengetahui informasi tentangnya.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Caterpie?" ucap Hanabi yang merasa kagum tapi merasa geli saat melihat Caterpie yang berjalan pelan-pelan menuju ke arah mereka."Cantik juga... Tapi, menggelikan~!"

"Menggelikan karena dia ulat, kan?" sahut Naruto yang mengeluarkan Poke-Ball dari dalam tasnya yang tergeletak di samping tas Hanabi.

"Iya. Tapi, apa kau bermaksud menangkapnya?"

"Ya. Begitulah."

Naruto tersenyum sambil memegang bagian depan topinya dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam Poke-Ball yang semula mengecil sebesar bola pingpong, kemudian membesar dengan sendirinya kira-kira seukuran bola kasti. Lantas Naruto berjalan mendekati Caterpie itu.

Hanabi dan Pikachu memperhatikan aksi Naruto itu. Tanpa meminta bantuan Pikachu untuk menangkap Caterpie, Naruto memutuskan akan menangkap Caterpie dengan caranya sendiri. Caterpie sendiri menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari dirinya dihadang oleh Naruto.

Hening.

Terdengarlah suara angin malam yang berhembus pelan.

WHUUUSH!

Baik Naruto dan Caterpie saling memandang dalam diam. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat masing-masing. Bahkan Hanabi dan Pikachu menjadi tegang dibuatnya.

Dalam hitungan yang berjalan di otak Naruto, tangan kanan Naruto bergerak untuk melemparkan Poke-Ball ke arah Caterpie.

WHUUUUSH!

Poke-Ball melayang cepat ke udara dan sukses mengenai Caterpie. Tubuh Caterpie berubah menjadi cahaya merah karena ditarik masuk ke dalam Poke-Ball yang terbuka lebar.

PIP!

Poke-Ball menutup kembali. Mendarat di rerumputan dan bergoyang-goyang karena Caterpie yang berada di dalamnya, memberontak ingin melepaskan diri. Bulatan yang di tengah garis pembuka Poke-Ball, masih bercahaya merah yang menandakan Caterpie masih tidak tenang di dalamnya.

Naruto menunggu Poke-Ball itu berhenti, dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Berharap Caterpie tidak keluar dari dalam Poke-Ball tersebut.

PIP!

Beberapa detik kemudian, bulatan yang bercahaya merah pada Poke-Ball menghilang, bersamaan Poke-Ball berhenti. Tidak bergerak lagi.

Hening.

Angin malam berhembus pelan dan menerpa para makhluk yang saling terpaku.

Tak lama kemudian, suara Naruto memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Po-Poke-Ball-nya berhenti... I-Itu berarti...," Naruto bengong sebentar lalu meledak senang."HAHAHA! AKU BERHASIL!"

Dengan penuh semangat yang sangat membara, Naruto berlari untuk mengambil Poke-Ball yang tergeletak di rerumputan. Kemudian menunjukkannya pada Hanabi dan Pikachu.

"LIHAT! AKU BERHASIL MENDAPAT CATERPIE!" seru Naruto yang bangga sekali.

"Hebat! Selamat ya, Naruto!" Hanabi ikut senang dengan keberhasilan Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"PIKA! PIKACHUUUU!" Pikachu turut senang dengan tawa yang mengembang.

"Hehehe..."

Naruto menyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, tampak Naruto, Hanabi, Pikachu dan Caterpie yang sedang makan malam. Mereka memakan sup sayur-sayuran yang berada dalam mangkuk kecil beserta sendok kecil kecuali Caterpie yang memilih memakan daun-daunan - Hanabi sempat juga membawa alat-alat memasak saat bepergian seperti ini sehingga memudahkan dia untuk memasak makanan saat berkemah.

Posisi mereka saat ini, seperti Naruto yang duduk di rerumputan, bersama Pikachu dan Caterpie. Hanabi yang duduk, tak jauh dari mereka.

Pikachu tampak suka sekali dengan sup sayur-sayuran yang dibuat Hanabi. Caterpie yang baru saja ditangkap Naruto, dilepaskan kembali oleh Naruto, cepat akrab dan bisa beradaptasi dengan teman-teman barunya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah Pokemon liar lagi, melainkan Pokemon milik Naruto dan mulai patuh pada Naruto. Bahkan ia mulai berteman akrab dengan Pikachu.

Pikachu menyodorkan sepotong wortel kecil pada Caterpie. Caterpie mencobanya sedikit, hingga ia mengangguk bertanda menyukai makanan buatan Hanabi itu. Pikachu tertawa senang melihat reaksi Caterpie.

Menyaksikan itu, Naruto dan Hanabi terpaku, sejenak menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Tampaknya Caterpie menyukai sup buatanmu, Hanabi," kata Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku senang kalau dia suka," jawab Hanabi yang juga tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau memang berbakat menjadi seorang koki."

"Ah, banyak yang bilang begitu sih. Tapi, aku lebih suka menjadi Pelatih Pokemon."

"Oh iya, kau bisa saja menjadi koki khusus di kelompok kita ini."

"Kelompok?"

"Iya. Kita membentuk kelompok saja karena tujuan kita sama. Bagaimana?"

"Hmmm... Boleh saja."

"Kita namai kelompok kita ini... Hmmm..."

"Tidak usah diberi nama."

"Kenapa? Biar keren, begitu."

"Pokoknya tidak usah."

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Sudahlah... Cepat habiskan makananmu itu."

"Ah, baiklah..."

Naruto menghelakan napas kecewanya dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang tertunda. Hanabi hanya menunjukkan senyum simpulnya lalu juga melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

Mereka berempat pun makan dengan khidmat. Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi hingga acara makan malam berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Sang surya sudah terbit di ufuk timur dan menyebarkan sinar hangatnya ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Para Pokemon liar pun berkeliaran untuk mencari makan. Keceriaan harmoni pagi menemani suasana dingin yang membangunkan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dari tidurnya.

"Pika... Pikachu...!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Pikachu yang sangat keras menggema di hutan itu.

"Hmmm... Ada apa, Pikachu?" tanya Naruto yang bangkit dari baringnya dan memilih duduk sebentar.

Pikachu yang berada dalam satu kantong tidur yang dipakai Naruto, menunjuk ke arah Caterpie yang berada di sampingnya. Ia melompat keluar dari kantung tidur dan menghampiri Caterpie yang sedang menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit. Naruto membuka kantong tidurnya dan keluar dari sana, untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Caterpie.

Karena suara ribut yang ditimbulkan Pikachu, juga membangunkan Hanabi. Hanabi bangkit dan membuka kantong tidurnya.

"Ah, ada apa?" Hanabi bertanya pada Naruto yang tak jauh darinya.

"Itu...," Naruto menunjuk Caterpie sambil berlutut di samping Caterpie.

"Hmmm?"

Karena penasaran, Hanabi keluar dari kantong tidur dan beranjak mendekati Caterpie.

Mereka bertiga - Naruto, Hanabi, dan Pikachu - menyaksikan Caterpie yang sedang mengeluarkan semacam sutera putih berkilauan dari mulutnya. Kepala Caterpie tetap menengadah ke atas langit, seketika sutera putih itu menghujani dirinya sehingga terjadilah perubahan wujudnya yang lain.

Caterpie mengalami perubahan evolusi. Kini wujudnya menyerupai seperti kepompong.

Lantas Naruto mengeluarkan Poke-Dex dari kantong jaketnya dan mengarahkan Poke-Dex pada makhluk menyerupai kepompong itu.

Terdengarlah suara pria seperti robot dari Poke-Dex itu.

 **["Metapod. Pokemon kepompong. Wujud perubahan dari Caterpie..."]**

Metapod menyerupai kepiting hijau. Tubuhnya berbentuk bulan sabit dengan beberapa segmen membentuk titik terendah. Bagian depan cangkangnya menyerupai wajah dengan mata berat dan hidung tajam. Bagian belakang cangkangnya terdiri dari beberapa bagian dan proyeksi geometris. Tubuhnya yang lembut dilindungi oleh kulit luar yang keras saat mengalami metamorfosis. Sementara cangkang ini dikatakan sekeras baja, dampak yang tiba-tiba dan kuat dapat menyebabkan tubuh lembutnya keluar, membuatnya benar-benar terbuka.

Metapod umumnya tetap tidak bergerak, menyiapkan jeroannya yang lembut untuk evolusi di dalam cangkangnya yang keras. Jika musuh menemukan Metapod, ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain mengeras kulit terluarnya.

Begitulah, informasi tentang Metapod.

"Metapod... Jadi, namanya sekarang Metapod," Hanabi berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Iya," Naruto tersenyum dan memandang Metapod."Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik sampai kau berubah menjadi Butterfree. Itulah janjiku padamu, Metapod."

"Metapod... Metapod...," Metapod menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Hehehe..."

Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Metapod. Metapod menunjukkan wajah yang senang.

Tiba-tiba lagi...

"PIDGEEEE..."

Terdengarlah suara yang sangat nyaring dari arah langit. Spontan, menarik Naruto dan Hanabi serta Pikachu melihat ke atas langit dengan kompak.

"Suara apa itu?" Hanabi celingak-celinguk.

"Seperti suara burung...," Naruto sangat penasaran."Jangan-jangan ada Pokemon jenis burung yang melintas di sekitar sini. Hmmm... Ini sangat menarik jika aku berhasil menangkapnya."

"PIKA!" Pikachu menggerak-gerakkan kedua telinganya karena mendengar suara burung itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan dua temannya.

WHUUUSH!

Di langit yang hampir tertutupi oleh pepohonan yang sangat tinggi, tampak seekor burung yang sedang terbang melintasi wilayah perkemahan kelompok Naruto.

Ketika Poke-Dex diarahkan Naruto padanya, diketahuilah informasi lengkap tentangnya. Namanya adalah Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto adalah seekor binatang penguin seperti raptor. Tubuhnya ditutupi dengan bulu coklat, dan memiliki wajah berwarna krem, bagian bawah, dan bulu terbang. Ini memiliki bulu merah muda merah muda di kepalanya dan hitam, tanda sudut di belakang matanya. Bulu ekornya memiliki bulu merah dan kuning bergantian dengan tip yang compang-camping. Paruhnya dan kakinya berwarna merah muda. Dua jari kakinya mengarah ke depan, sementara satu poin mundur. Selain itu, ia memiliki cakar tajam yang kuat yang digunakannya untuk menangkap mangsa.

Pidgeotto adalah flier kuat yang mampu membawa mangsa beberapa mil ke sarangnya. Ini memiliki penglihatan yang menakjubkan, yang membantu menemukan mangsa Pokemon yang lebih disukai seperti Exeggcute dan Magikarp.

Pidgeotto mengklaim wilayah yang luas lebih dari 60 mil, yang bertahan dengan keras. Sarangnya biasanya berada di pusat wilayahnya dan mengelilingi wilayahnya sepanjang hari, mencari makanan dan penyusup. Hal ini paling sering ditemukan di hutan.

Sepertinya dia terbang rendah di wilayah perkemahan Naruto untuk mengincar Caterpie. Caterpie yang kini sudah berevolusi menjadi Metapod.

"Pidgeotto. Nama Pokemon itu Pidgeotto," Hanabi melihat Pidgeotto sedang terbang rendah secara berputar-putar.

"Ini kesempatan bagus untuk menangkapnya!" Naruto menunjukkan wajah seriusnya."PIKACHU, AKU MEMILIHMU! SERANG PIDGEOTTO ITU SEKARANG DENGAN SERANGAN LISTRIKMU!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu patuh dan segera berlari dengan keempat kakinya - kedua tangannya beralih fungsi menjadi kedua kakinya jika berlari - lantas mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik dari kedua pipinya.

BZZZZT!

Kekuatan listrik berdaya 1000 volt meluncur cepat ke arah Pidgeotto yang terbang rendah itu. Pidgeotto menyadari datangnya bahaya itu dan segera menghindar ke arah samping.

WHUUUSH!

Serangan listrik Pikachu meleset dan tidak mengenai Pidgeotto. Sebagai gantinya, Pidgeotto terbang memutar dan berbalik menyerang Pikachu dengan cara menyeruduk Pikachu.

Melihat itu, Naruto memberi instruksi pada Pikachu.

"PIKACHU, MENGHINDAR!"

"PIKA! PIKACHU!"

Pikachu mengangguk dengan wajah yang mengeras. Kedua matanya menajam. Masih berdiri dengan keempat kakinya, menunggu Pidgeotto datang mendekatinya.

WHUUUSH!

Bagaikan angin, Pidgeotto meluncur ganas dan hampir mencapai target sasarannya. Pikachu segera menghindar dengan cara melompat ke arah lain.

HUP!

Serangan seruduk Pidgeotto tidak mengenai Pikachu. Sekali lagi, dia terbang memutar dan bergerak cepat untuk menyeruduk Pikachu lagi. Pikachu terus menghindar ke arah lain.

Begitulah, seterusnya, hingga Pidgeotto menjadi bingung karena terus dipermainkan Pikachu. Pikachu bergerak secepat kilat, membuat Pidgeotto tidak bisa menyeruduknya. Lalu Pidgeotto memutuskan untuk kabur dari sana.

Tapi, Naruto tidak akan membiarkannya kabur begitu saja.

HUP!

Pikachu mendarat di tanah dan mendengar instruksi dari Naruto lagi.

"SERANGAN LISTRIK SERIBU VOLT SEKARANG!"

Dengan cepat, Pikachu mengeluarkan serangan listrik berdaya 1000 volt sekali lagi ke arah Pidgeotto yang sudah terbang tinggi di atas sana.

BZZZZT!

Alhasil, Pidgeotto sukses terkena serangan listrik Pikachu itu. Sehingga tubuhnya tersengat dan menjadi hitam gosong, bersamaan Naruto melemparkan Poke-Ball ke arahnya.

Pidgeotto berhasil ditarik masuk ke dalam Poke-Ball. Poke-Ball jatuh ke bawah dan ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh Naruto.

Naruto tertawa senang saat mendapatkan Poke-Ball yang berisikan Pidgeotto, seraya mengacungkan jempol pada Pikachu.

"Kerja yang bagus, Pikachu!"

"Pika... Pikachu!"

Pikachu berpose keren dengan mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya hingga membentuk huruf v. Ia sudah berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya.

Sementara Hanabi tersenyum senang melihat keberhasilan antara Pelatih dan Pokemonnya. Sepertinya antara Naruto dan Pikachu sudah mulai terjalin ikatan batin yang kuat, pikir Hanabi sendiri.

Karena merasa senang, Naruto memeluk Pikachu. Pikachu tertawa lebar saat kepalanya dielus pelan oleh Naruto. Naruto juga tertawa lebar dengan wajah yang sangat berseri-seri.

Hanabi mendekati mereka berdua lalu berkata.

"Kerja sama yang bagus."

Naruto dan Pikachu melihat ke arah Hanabi.

"Hehehe... Terima kasih, Hanabi."

"Oh iya, sekarang kita sarapan yuk. Apa kalian tidak lapar?"

Mendengar kata "lapar", otomatis membuat perut Naruto dan Pikachu bernyanyi kompak. Kemudian membuat Hanabi tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Hihihi... Kalian berdua kompak sekali."

"Hahaha... Maaf."

Naruto menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggendong Pikachu.

Sementara Poke-Ball yang berisi Pidgeotto tadi, sudah terpasang di ikat pinggang yang melingkari di bagian atas celana panjang Naruto. Di sanalah, beberapa Poke-Ball tersimpan.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Pepohonan tiba-tiba bergerak-gerak dari arah kejauhan beserta suara ribut yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Sehingga membuat Naruto, Hanabi dan Pikachu kaget mendengarnya.

"Eh? Suara apa lagi itu?" Hanabi merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Ng... Suara ribut apa itu ya?" Naruto juga merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Pika... Pika... Pikachu!" kedua telinga Pikachu bergerak-gerak karena mendengar suara yang begitu ramai, tengah mendekati mereka sekarang.

Suara ribut itu semakin dekat saja. Baik Naruto maupun Hanabi merasa berdebar-debar karenanya. Pikachu semakin menggerak-gerakkan kedua telinganya, masih dipeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"...!"

Ketiganya pun membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika menyaksikan segerombolan makhluk yang begitu banyak, muncul dari arah puncak pepohonan. Hampir menutupi langit. Bersuara seperti sekawanan lebah yang akan menyerang musuh-musuhnya.

Itu memang para Pokemon sejenis lebah. Mereka terbangun karena suara ribut yang diakibatkan dari pertarungan Pikachu vs Pidgeotto tadi, sehingga mereka menjadi marah dan akan menyerang kelompok Naruto sekarang juga.

Wajah Naruto dan Hanabi menjadi pucat pasi. Mereka merapatkan badan masing-masing seraya berbisik pelan.

"I-Itu... Kan... Pokemon sejenis lebah yang terkenal dengan serangan sengatannya yang mematikan di hutan ini...," ungkap Hanabi yang berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

"Ja-Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Naruto juga berbisik ke telinga Hanabi.

"Ti-Tidak ada cara lain... Kita harus...," Hanabi mundur dan mundur."KABUUUUR! SELAMATKAN DIRIMU, NARUTO!"

WHUUUSH!

Bagaikan kilat, Hanabi sudah berlari jauh ke ujung sana, meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

Sweatdrop muncul di kepala Naruto, Naruto tersentak lalu dengan cepat mengejar Hanabi.

"HANABI, TUNGGU!"

Naruto juga berlari secepat kilat, membawa Pikachu bersamanya. Bahkan dia melupakan Metapod yang tertinggal di tempat itu.

WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH!

Segerombolan Pokemon berwujud lebah itu segera mengejar Hanabi dan Naruto yang menggendong Pikachu. Salah satu Pokemon berwujud lebah itu, membawa Metapod bersamanya.

Maka pagi hari ini, diwarnai kejadian yang menegangkan karena aksi kejar-kejaran antara segerombolan Pokemon lebah, Hanabi, dan Naruto yang menggendong Pikachu. Mereka saling berolahraga agar lebih sehat memulai hari baru ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **don't read this: i dont understand your mean.**

 **Akairo Hoshi: terima kasih. Akan saya lanjutkan.**

 **Oh, begitu. Makanya saya buatin yang berbahasa indonesia-nya nih.**

 **Oke, semangat!**

 **Fahzi Luchifer: hehehe... Bisa aja Kurama dibuat jadi Pokemon. Hehehe...**

 **christoferteddy: terima kasih. Saranmu boleh juga. Tapi, akan saya buat lebih beda.**

 **dragneelhendra: terima kasih ya.**

 **Ikeda-chan: oke, maaf, jika upnya lama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 3 sekalian update.**

 **Ya, chapter kali ini, ambil adegan yang sama di canon Pokemon. Tapi, saya tidak tahu nama Pokemon berbentuk lebah itu. Ada yang bisa kasih tahu saya siapa nama Pokemon lebah itu? Soalnya saya lupa-lupa ingat sih. Hehehe...**

 **Oke, segini saja untuk cerita chapter 3. Mohon maaf jika humornya garing dan kurang greget.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 4 ya.**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Kamis, 27 Juli 2017**


	4. Maafkan aku, Metapod

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pokemon: Satoshi Tajiri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 18 Agustus 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DREAM**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Maafkan aku, Metapod**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nama Pokemon yang tengah mengejar kelompok Naruto sekarang adalah Beedril dan Mega Beedril.

Beedrill kebanyakan menyerupai tawon kuning bipedal. Namun, ia hanya memiliki empat kaki, bukan enam kaki dan tidak memiliki lubang pigmen. Kepala Beedrill bulat dengan mulut yang sedikit runcing, mata merah besar, dan antena hitam dengan tikungan tajam di tengahnya. Kaki depannya dihiasi dengan stingers kerucut panjang. Ia berdiri di kedua kakinya yang lain, yang panjang, tersegmentasi, dan insektoid dalam bentuk. Juga memiliki dua pasang sayap bulat dan berurat, dan stinger lain pada perut bergaris kuning dan hitamnya.

Sedangkan Mega Beedrill, keunggulannya lebih didefinisikan dari fitur. Antena lebih pendek dan sekarang jauh ke depan dan belakang di atas kepalanya. Matanya menjadi lebih panjang dan lebih ramping. Sekarang memiliki tiga pasang sayap. Pasangan paling atas lebih besar dengan trim hitam di bagian atas. Stingersnya menjadi lebih panjang dan lebih besar, menyerupai tombak. Kaki-kakinya tidak lagi insektoid, dan malah menyerupai bisul, gagang hitam dan kuning dengan ujung putih. Perutnya menjadi lebih besar dan beralur, dan menempel pada dada dengan struktur hitam. Struktur hitam serupa menghubungkan kepala dan toraksnya. Stinger di perutnya sekarang berwarna kuning pucat, dan sekarang memiliki garis-garis hitam di sekujur tubuhnya. Racun cepat yang sangat mematikan disimpan di stingers pada anggota badannya, sementara stinger ekor menghasilkan racun slow-acting yang digunakan untuk menyelesaikan lawan. Racun sesaat malah digunakan untuk mencegah musuh melarikan diri.

Beedrill sangat teritorial dan biasanya tinggal di koloni. Beedrill tampaknya sangat peduli dengan kesejahteraan Weedle dan Kakuna, dan akan merespon secara agresif orang-orang yang mengganggu mereka. Mengganggu segerombolan Beedrill akan menyebabkan seluruh koloni menyerang. Ia terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melakukan serangan dengan menggunakan sengatan bintang besar pada kaki depan dan perutnya. Kedua stingers pada forelimbs memungkinkannya untuk menggunakan gerakan tanda tangan sebelumnya, Twineedle. Ini akan membawa korban serangan kembali ke sarangnya untuk makanan.

Biasanya sarangnya terdapat di hutan dan daerah berhutan lebat.

Begitulah informasi mengenai Beedrill dan Mega Beedrill.

Karena segerombolan lebah merasa terganggu akibat pertarungan Pikachu vs Pidgeotto itu, membuat mereka mengejar kelompok Naruto sekarang. Ditambah diganggu oleh tiga makhluk yang tak dikenal sehingga kemarahan mereka berlipat ganda.

Dalam aksi kejar-kejaran yang masih berlangsung ini, Naruto dan Hanabi saling berbicara.

"WUAAAAH, HANABI! APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN SEKARANG!?" tanya Naruto yang sangat panik.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU!" jawab Hanabi yang juga sangat panik.

"APA KITA SERANG SAJA MEREKA!?"

"BISA SAJA SIH! TAPI... COBA LIHAT BERAPA JUMLAH MEREKA ITU!"

"TIDAK TERHITUNG! BANYAK SEKALI!"

"ITULAH... AKU JUGA LUPA MEMBAWA TASKU!"

"AKU JUGA... MELUPAKAN METAPOD-KU! WUAAAAAH! METAPOD!"

Hanabi dan Naruto yang menggendong Pikachu, terus berlari cepat tak tentu arah. Menyusuri jalan hutan yang dipenuhi semak-semak belukar. Tahu-tahu mereka menemukan beberapa Pokemon liar lainnya, tapi semua Pokemon itu kabur begitu saja setelah mengetahui adanya segerombolan lebah yang juga lewat.

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Mereka ingin terbebas dari kejaran kawanan Beedril ini. Tiba-tiba...

WHUUUSHH!

Muncul sebuah bola yang melayang entah darimana. Kemudian bola itu jatuh ke tanah dan meledak hebat.

DUAAAAAR!

Menghasilkan asap hitam yang sangat tebal sehingga membuat segerombolan Beedrill itu tumbang begitu saja ke tanah. Semuanya pingsan secara mendadak.

"...!"

Naruto dan Hanabi berhenti berlari ketika menyadari ledakan bom asap itu. Bersamaan seorang laki-laki terjun dari atas pohon dan mendarat di dekat Naruto dan Hanabi.

WHUUUSH! BRAK! GEDUBRAK!

Bermaksud ingin mendarat dengan keren, laki-laki itu malah terjatuh ke tanah dalam posisi yang tidak elit. Sempat menimbulkan gempa bumi kecil sebagai efek dramatisnya.

Naruto, Hanabi dan Pikachu sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Aduduh... Sakit... Rasanya pinggangku encok...," tutur laki-laki berambut putih sebahu dan bermata merah itu. Dia berpakaian zirah besi serba hitam seperti samurai dan mengenakan kabuto di kepalanya.

"Eh? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Naruto yang merasa khawatir.

"Tidak," laki-laki itu bangkit berdiri dengan cepat."Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah..."

"Aku juga bersyukur karena sudah menolong kalian dari kejaran para Beedrill itu. Untung sekali."

"Eh? Jadi... Kau yang melemparkan bom asap tadi?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak."

"Tidak masalah."

Laki-laki yang berusia 15 tahun itu, tersenyum simpul. Lalu berkata lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Apa yang kalian lakukan di tengah hutan seperti ini? Pacaran ya?"

"Eh!? BU-BUKAN!" sanggah Naruto dan Hanabi kompak.

"Kalau bukan, terus apa?"

"Kami ini pelatih Pokemon...," Hanabi ikut berkomentar.

"Pelatih Pokemon?"

"Hn."

"Ya, karena kemalaman, makanya kami menginap di hutan ini...," Naruto tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya."Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto."

"Aku Kimimaru, penjaga hutan ini."

Kimimaru, nama laki-laki berambut putih itu, membalas uluran tangan Naruto. Naruto juga menunjuk Hanabi.

"Dan ini teman perjalananku, namanya Hyuga Hanabi."

"Hai, aku Hyuga Hanabi. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga."

Kimimaru dan Hanabi saling berjabat tangan. Mereka saling tersenyum.

Setelah itu, mereka tidak bersalaman lagi. Malah terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius.

"Katamu, kau penjaga hutan ini. Apa benar itu, Kimimaru-san?" Naruto yang bertanya.

"Iya. Sudah sejak dulu, keluargaku menjadi penjaga hutan ini."

"Kau tinggal bersama keluargamu di sini?"

"Tidak. Aku tinggal sendirian sekarang di sini. Orang tuaku tinggal di tempat lain."

"Oh, begitu."

"Tapi... Aku juga suka dengan Pokemon. Makanya memilih tinggal di sini sejak umurku 7 tahun. Ya, dihitung-hitung... Sudah 8 tahun, aku tinggal di sini."

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir ingin menjadi pelatih Pokemon?"

"Tidak. Justru aku senang bisa hidup bersama para Pokemon liar di sini. Mereka sudah berteman akrab denganku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan mereka. Karena hidupku adalah di sini. Aku memilih menjadi penjaga hutan ini karena aku tidak ingin ada orang-orang yang mengganggu kehidupan para Pokemon liar di sini. Makanya setiap hari, aku menjelajah hutan ini dan berjaga-jaga. Kalau ada orang yang berniat jahat, pasti akan langsung kuusir dari sini."

"Oh..."

"Dan kurasa kalian adalah orang-orang yang baik."

"Tentu. Kami ini orang-orang yang baik."

"Hehehe... Bisa kulihat itu dari wajah kalian."

"Eh? Memangnya bisa dilihat baik dan buruknya dari wajah seseorang?"

"Bisa kok."

"Aku baru tahu soal itu."

"Hehehe..."

Kimimaru dan Naruto sama-sama tertawa. Hanabi dan Pikachu memilih diam sambil mendengarkan mereka.

Tiba-tiba lagi...

WHUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH!

Muncul lebih banyak segerombolan Beedril dan Mega Beedrill daripada sebelumnya. Mereka melesat terbang menuju Naruto dan teman-temannya.

Kimimaru menyadari itu, lalu berteriak keras.

"ADA BEEDRILL LAGI! AYO, PERGI DARI SINI, NAMIKAZE-SAN, HYUGA-SAN!"

"APA!?" Naruto dan Hanabi melihat ke arah langit yang tertutupi segerombolan lebah yang begitu banyak."WUAAAAAAAAAH!"

"WUAAAAAAAAH! CEPAT LARI DAN IKUTI AKU!"

"KIMIMARU! TUNGGU KAMI!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Pada akhirnya, mereka bertiga beserta Pikachu pontang-panting berlari menuju ke arah rumah Kimimaru. Segerombolan Beedrill dan Mega Beedrill semakin marah pada mereka. Berniat akan menyengat mereka dengan racun sebagai pembalasan atas para Beedrill dan Mega Beedrill yang pingsan karena terkena bom asap yang dilemparkan Kimimaru tadi.

Maka terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran seperti tadi. Mewarnai suasana hangat di pagi hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wuaaaah... Capeeek... ~"

Naruto dan Hanabi beserta Pikachu terduduk lemas saat tiba di rumah Kimimaru. Kimimaru juga terduduk lemas seperti mereka lalu berkata.

"Syu-Syukurlah... Kita selamat..."

"Ta-Tapi... Semua Poke-ball-ku tertinggal di sana..."

"Dimana kau menaruh Poke-ball-mu, Hanabi?"

"Di tasku, Naruto."

"Ah... Itu akan susah untuk mengambilnya lagi...," Kimimaru merangkak di lantai kayu dan mengintip lewat lubang di pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat."Di luar sana, masih banyak Beedrill yang sedang mengawasi kita. Kita tidak akan bisa keluar sampai besok paginya."

Naruto dan Hanabi saling pandang lalu memandang Kimimaru. Kimimaru juga memandang mereka.

"Eh? Kita tidak bisa keluar sampai besok pagi?" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ya. Para Beedrill akan terus mengawasi musuh-musuhnya seharian itu. Tentunya mereka akan kembali ke sarangnya ketika malam tiba," jelas Kimimaru yang bersidekap dada sambil duduk bersila.

"Jadi... Pas malam hari, kami bisa mengambil barang-barang kami yang tertinggal itu?" Hanabi ikut berbicara.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, kita tunggu sampai malam. Tapi... Aku merasa bersalah pada Metapod...," Naruto memasang wajah kusut dengan kedua mata yang meredup.

"Pika...," Pikachu turut merasakan Naruto yang bersedih. Kedua telinganya menurun. Duduk di samping Naruto.

Hanabi juga ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Cuma Kimimaru yang tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat suasana menjadi melankolis seperti ini.

"Kenapa dengan Metapod?" tanya Kimimaru.

"Metapod tertinggal saat kami dikejar para Beedril. Naruto malah melupakan Metapod miliknya itu," jawab Hanabi.

"Maaf... Aku tidak sengaja meninggalkannya," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya.

"Katakan maaf itu pada Metapod nanti."

"Kau benar, Hanabi."

"Untuk urusan Metapod, aku rasa aku bisa membantu kalian."

"Eh? Caranya bagaimana, Kimimaru-san?"

"Begini..."

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Kimimaru menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar tentang rencananya itu. Naruto, Hanabi dan Pikachu mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Mereka mengangguk kompak.

"Oh... Begitu ya?" Naruto mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, rencananya kita jalankan besok ya?" Hanabi memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Iya," Kimimaru mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat serius."Kalian sepakat, kan?"

"SEPAKAT!" seru Naruto dan Hanabi kompak.

"Hehehe... Baik."

Kimimaru mengangguk cepat. Naruto dan Hanabi saling tersenyum. Pikachu terdiam memperhatikan mereka.

Tiba-tiba...

KRIUK!

Terdengar bunyi yang sangat keras. Berasal dari perut Naruto, Hanabi, dan Pikachu. Sehingga sukses membuat Kimimaru tercengang mendengarnya.

SIIING!

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

Suara Kimimaru yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Kalian lapar ya?"

"Ya, begitulah...," Naruto menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Hehehe..."

"Ma-Maaf...," Hanabi merasa malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja. Kebetulan aku sudah memasak sekarang. Kalau kalian mau, silahkan ambil sendiri makanannya. Tuh, makanannya ada di atas meja."

Kimimaru menunjuk ke arah atas meja. Dimana ada tudung yang terbuat dari bambu, menutupi makanan yang ada di dalamnya. Naruto dan Hanabi beserta Pikachu melihat yang ditunjuk Kimimaru tersebut.

"Terima kasih...," Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Maaf, kami banyak merepotkanmu, Kimimaru-san," Hanabi membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita sama-sama makan sekarang!" ajak Kimimaru dengan senyuman ramah.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

"Iya."

Mereka saling tersenyum dalam suasana yang semakin akrab ini. Pikachu turut merasa senang melihat mereka dan berharap secepatnya bisa mengambil Metapod kembali. Karena Pikachu sangat mengkhawatirkan Metapod yang kini berada di sarang para Beedril. Metapod sedang berdiam diri di sebuah pohon, dimana ada para Kakuna di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, apa benar dua bocah itu berada di rumah kayu itu?" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah dan bermata merah, yang sedang berjongkok di balik semak-semak.

"Miau... Benar sekali...," sahut Pokemon berwujud kucing yang bisa berbicara.

"Jadi... Kapan kita bisa bergerak untuk menangkap Pikachu itu?" tanya pria yang berambut aquamarine itu.

"Hmmm... Yang pasti secepatnya."

Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum sinis dengan kacamata yang bersinar terang. Memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Dua temannya juga tersenyum sinis.

"Hehehe... Tunggu tanggal mainnya," kata pria misterius tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya.

Ditemani Kimimaru, Naruto dan Hanabi beserta Pikachu kembali ke pusat perkemahan itu. Mengambil kembali barang-barang mereka yang tertinggal di sana, sembari menyelidiki apa benar ada Metapod di sarang para Beedril itu.

Malam hari yang begitu cerah, tanpa ditemani bintang-bintang. Angin dingin menerpa Naruto dan teman-temannya saat berjalan menuju sarang para Beedrill. Malam hari seperti ini, para Beedrill dan Mega Beedrill sedang tidur dengan damainya. Mereka tinggal di beberapa pohon besar, terdapat banyak Kakuna yang mengelilingi beberapa pohon besar tersebut.

Kini, Naruto dan Hanabi menggendong tas masing-masing di punggung. Pikachu bergantung di bahu Naruto. Kimimaru juga ada di antara mereka, saat berjongkok untuk memantau keadaan sekitar di balik semak-semak.

"Sesuai dugaan... Metapod memang dibawa ke sini. Itu... Lihat!" Naruto menunjuk dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Iya," perhatian Hanabi tertuju pada Metapod yang berada di antara para Kakuna, tepat di bawah pohon tersebut."Pasti para Beedril mengira Metapod adalah Kakuna."

"Para Beedril memang suka membawa korban serangannya kembali ke sarangnya untuk dijadikan makanan mereka," ungkap Kimimaru.

"A-Apa!?" Naruto dan Hanabi sama-sama terkejut.

"Tapi, jangan khawatir. Metapod adalah Pokemon yang bisa bertahan dengan cara mengeraskan tubuhnya seperti baja. Tidak akan mungkin bisa dimakan oleh Pokemon predator."

"Oh, begitu."

Naruto bernapas lega. Hanabi memperhatikannya dengan hati yang juga lega.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumahku. Kita beristirahat dulu supaya besok harinya bisa menjalankan rencana kita itu."

"Iya, Kimimaru-san."

"Ayo, Naruto!"

"Baik, Hanabi."

Maka mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Kimimaru. Segera tidur supaya besok harinya, kembali segar dan siap menjalani aktifitas lagi.

Dengan langkah yang berat, Naruto meninggalkan sarang para Beedril. Wajahnya tercerminkan aura kesuraman dan penyesalan.

'Metapod... Maaf... Kalau aku meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji akan berjuang untuk mendapatkanmu kembali,' batin Naruto yang bertekad kuat di dalam hatinya.

Suara hatinya tidak dapat didengar oleh Pikachu, Hanabi dan Kimimaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di rumah Kimimaru, Naruto dan teman-temannya langsung tidur. Mereka sudah makan malam sebelum pergi untuk mengambil barang-barang yang tertinggal. Lalu memutuskan segera tidur agar cepat bangun untuk menjalani rencana mereka itu.

Dengan ditemani cahaya temaram yang didapatkan dari obor yang terpasang di dinding, mereka tidur secara terpisah-pisah. Cuma Naruto yang tidak bisa tidur karena masih memikirkan Metapod.

Naruto terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang. Kepalanya disanggah dengan tasnya sebagai pengganti bantal. Dia sudah melepaskan topinya. Topinya terletak di samping tasnya sekarang.

Pikachu tidur di samping Naruto. Tidak mengetahui Naruto yang susah tidur. Naruto tetap terjaga dan sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Metapod.

'Metapod. Apa kau baik-baik saja di luar sana? Maaf, jika aku melupakanmu... Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu...,' batin Naruto seraya menutup kedua matanya dan mengingat awal perjumpaannya dengan Metapod.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang sudah memberitahukan saya kalau nama Pokemon lebah itu adalah Beedrill. Saya juga berterima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, men-follow, men-favourite dan mereview fic ini.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Saya hiatus beberapa bulan dan nggak tau kapan balik lagi.**

 **Jumat, 18 Agustus 2017**


End file.
